


Us And Them-Discontinued

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake Belladonna, a vampire who escapes her manipulative and controlling boyfriend hopefully in search of a new purpose in life and new goals to pursue.Yang Xiao Long, a professional vampire huntress that protects humanity of these beasts and unfortunately hired by Adam Taurus for a large sum of lien, an offer Yang cannot refuse.When Blake refuses to bite a vulnerable Yang and lets her walk free, what will happen as they somehow keep on finding eachother?A Vampire Soulmate Bumbleby AUYang heard the bushes rustling all around her as the figure of Blake appeared from one of them. She backed up out of fear, hitting the back of a tree and heart panging with emotion as they both said. “Just who exactly are you?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. Escape

It smelled beautiful

The rush of blood flowing through a person’s veins smelled oh so sweet. Blake Belladonna could distinguish the smells between blood types by now even, and yet none could compare to this one. It smelled like a flower blooming in summer, most likely a lilac, and a strange aura of heat. 

The raven haired girl groaned as she sat up, covering her mouth immediately to not wake up the snoring Adam on the right of the bed. Trying to not make a sound, Blake slowly shifted out of the bed, her entire body freezing cold as it should naturally. Luckily, the sleeping Adam didn’t budge at all from the movements she made, which was a huge relief.

Naturally gravitating towards the window, she looked out at the forest which was as calm as a table before a meal. The smell grew stronger, this person must be in great pain by now as evidenced by the more intense the smell, the more blood being lost by the person. 

A sigh escaped her lips. This happened nearly every few weeks. It was mostly people from the nearby city who sustained minor injuries. But this was entirely different, it could be the equivalent of a minor stab to a major fall. Adam surely didn’t need to know about her problems though, after all he had more pressing things to address. It was always ‘humans this’ and ‘humans that’ with him and frankly Blake was tired of it all. She just wanted a life where no one hated her because of what she was but for who she was. Sadly the people said otherwise.

Blake had needed to get out of his grasp. Adam has slain multiple humans before and claimed it as an ‘accident’. She always wondered who would be next, human or not at this point. He had slapped her a few times, but only in the major arguments which were mostly on the topics of killing humans out of revenge for inequality. There would be no turning back the second she put that plan into action.

She needed to make a decision, this has gone on for too long. Why didn’t the girl listen to her parents and come back home with them? Why didn’t Blake listen once more that Adam had been manipulating her into doing things that she never wanted to do? Could the girl simply just leave him? Sadly no one can just escape their own pain. There it was again, that smell of the blood shifted into more of a comforting lilac flower smell. Which for some reason calmed the anxiety. It was honestly driving Blake crazy at this point, almost like it was trying to tease her. The Belladonna girl gazed outside once more as it suddenly faded from her senses. Surely it was just an anomaly right?

“Blake..what are you doing?” Her heart stopped as she got away from the window, looking back at the man who’s gruff voice belonged to and the one who had also just woken up. “N-Nothing, just something caught my eye outside, I’ll go check it out.” This was the perfect opportunity, and Adam didn’t let it slide with a grunt signifying his disbelief. “No, that’s my job remember? I’ll go out and see my love, just stay here.” Adam was...different today? Not saying that she didn’t like it, but it didn’t excuse the past actions. Part of the reason could be that she didn’t sound nervous nor jump in surprise, which was all he wanted from her. All she had to do was slip out by the back door, quickly change, and fly..somewhere? Adam was indeed foolish to trust her with something like this, this time it was on him.

Where would Blake go when she took off? Would she hide her fangs and become a merchant? Or try to become a government official? Hopefully the vampire wouldn’t become any of those, nor go out in public. Walking to the kitchen and using the back door silently, she checked every side of the house and hesitated for too long because within minutes, Adam grabbed onto her shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going darling?..” Blake froze in fear, but then on reflex, punched the larger and stronger man. As he was stumbling from the attack , Blake quickly panicked and changed into her chiroptera form, immediately going the opposite way of the city. Adam would definitely check there first out of many for his ‘beloved’. But she needed to be one step ahead always.

Minutes later the red and black haired male assessed the situation at hand, and in a rage, he changed and got a view of the land but no other thing in sight before descending and returning back to form. Clenching his fists and dropping down on his knees, Adam screamed Blake’s name at the top of his lungs. The last eye had been blinded by her, and this time he wouldn’t be merciful at all.

Almost minutes away from the cottage, Blake could hear that scream echo throughout the forest as it shattered her own soul for many hours to come soon after. Although the plan didn’t go as well, she had still escaped Adam. And to think all of this happened within only a few minutes of breathing in that beautiful scent.

Surely Adam would search for her right? Or had she hurt him so many times that he may have wanted Blake gone permanently? That question would be answered in due time. Slowing down and descending, the raven haired girl transformed back into her human form and landed perfectly just in time to sit under a tree. The scent had returned once more, again signifying more blood loss. It quickly faded away as the person must’ve gotten help by now. She had heard of these things before one time, soulmates they were called. But Blake surely wouldn’t have a soulmate, because what was there to love except for a bloodthirsty vampire? Sighing, Blake looked down at the palm of her hand, muttering only one thing.

“Now..where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a piece by @IrusuVA https://twitter.com/IrusuVA/status/1289978875586387970


	2. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets the contract and has a quick talk with uncle Qrow before heading out to find this vampire. Not knowing that this would become a long and winding road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I’ll try to update this book every day with at least 100 more words than the chapter before it. Thanks for reading!

“Get me another will ya?” Yang called to the barmaid from her table. She had recently finished a contract that pitted her against a local vampire. Her biological uncle, named Qrow, made sure to double check for certainty before he handed the bombshell the details in case she was either crazy, or just delusional. Definitely crazy. During the scuffle, Yang had sustained a fall after a blow that caused her to roll, tumble, and slam into the tree below. She didn’t know that something, better yet someone, actually caught her scent.

“Ma’am, your wine?” The barmaid interjected the blonde’s thoughts as she looked up and motioned a silent ‘thank you’ along with a wink, surely making the girl blush. Truth was, Yang was fierce and flirty mixed into one package although she never saw it that way. The guys went head over heels but no one actually ever knew that girls were her interest. Those soft lips, the smooth skin and face, that chest, everything as such all in one was the ideal love interest. If there was only someone to share this wine with. 

Qrow had sent out new contracts a few hours ago and as Yang opened her letter up, the amount that this ‘Adam Taurus’ was paying for to have one vampire killed was definitely an eye opener. But a contract is a contract and pay is pay. It said that this particular one had black hair, amber eyes, black clothing, and warm ivory skin color. Last location was in the nearby forest, and possible location could be near the lake about a few miles from the forest. This would certainly be easy.

Everyone’s eyes gazed at the door, now wide open as Qrow stood there, seemingly looking for someone. A sigh exited Yang’s mouth as she raised a hand up to get him over there. As the alcoholic sat down, he ran a hand through his hair before ultimately sighing in the end as well.

“Yang.” He spoke in his usual tone. “I hope you realize that if this job doesn’t get done, I’m-“

She waved a hand, folding her arms and effectively cutting Qrow off. “I know, and it will. I saw the amount that the client put down, and I also see that you don’t think I’ll get this done.” 

“It’s not that” Qrow tried to defuse the situation. “it’s just that not many people put their life savings to eliminate one person and one person only. Do me a favor, and be careful. Either this is a setup or the law has caught us doing this.”

“Please, just trust me with this. I can take care of myself if it’s an ambush.” Yang unfolded her arms and poured the imported wine into both of their glasses, giving the look that practically said ‘Trust me’. 

Qrow stopped for a few short seconds after, taking a quick swing and for once actually enjoying a fine drink. He thought for a while after that, finishing the glass and then getting up from the chair. “I trust you, Yang. But that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you out there. You’re not a child anymore and you can handle yourself now. So..good luck” He glared at some of the other people in the tavern, and winked at the barmaid before walking away and out of that place. “Heh..luck”

With Qrow leaving, Yang groaned, rubbing her head as she took one last look at the contract. Maybe the blondie could set out in the forest two hours before midnight and begin tracking once she got a lay of the land. All thanks to her mother Summer teaching basic survival skills early in life, and not Raven. She put a 5 Lien tip on the table after finishing the wine bottle all on her own before leaving the tavern.

After the activity in the city began to lessen, Yang began to set out in the now calm forest. Thanks to the wind settling, it would be easier to track this vampire down and quickly end her. Hopefully this would be done all in under a couple hours, as long as she-. “Shit..I forgot the damn stakes.” Things would now definitely take a few days, all because of a stupid mistake. Maybe Qrow was right about her?

No, it was a stupid mistake and that’s it. She just needed a few more days to find and kill this woman after all. Today for Yang had been a horrible one, recovering from injuries as well as signing up for yet another contract? Qrow had to have lost one or two bounty hunters within the past 24 hours and that was understandable. All of the family were in a rough patch at the moment. 

“Alright..what have we here?” Yang questioned as sudden boot tracks appeared along the muddied path. This person must have been running from something, or someone. Moving along ahead, the wind began to blow once more, making it even colder than it already was. “Damn this weather, makes me want to just-“ 

There in front of her, stood a female figure, what was once amber eyes turned to a bright red as Yang pulled out a crossbow and aimed at the girl.

Blake clenched her fists at this new wanderer. “Leave. Now.” She demanded, trying to sound threatening.

“Not unless you tell me what you’re doing out here all alone missy, and then I’ll put the crossbow away” Yang was genuinely confused on why such a beautiful woman would be in this forest so late. That or she could be the very person that Yang was looking for. So it was best to stay on watch around this girl.

Blake was shocked, but didn’t show it. How could this girl who’s had no doubt plenty of experience being a huntress be so oblivious to what she was. Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t attack first? Or the fact that this girl actually gave her a chance.

When Yang received no answer, she glared at her before speaking once more. “I’m looking for a girl around these parts, matches the same description as you, so no hard feelings when I do this” As soon as she pulled the trigger, the mystery woman appeared right in front of her, slapping the weapon out of Yang’s hands.

As soon as it happened, the girl disappeared. Yang heard the bushes rustling all around her as the figure of the now identified vampire appeared from one of them. She backed up out of fear as this never happened with any hunts before, hitting the back of a tree and her heart panging as they both said. “Just who exactly are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how I could improve on this. I’m all for your ideas and suggestions!


	3. Hunter Or The Hunted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with Blake, Yang returns to the city empty handed, and with news to anger Qrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I’ll be updating this every day if I can. Stay tuned for more and enjoy!

Yang was defenseless

Such a stupid girl she was for this. This is exactly why you brought stakes for hunting these...these monstrosities. Blake closed in on the girl’s neck, fangs showing and ready to clamp down, but she remembered that wasn’t what she stood for anymore. By the time Yang opened her eyes, the vampire was gone. The only trace that was left was the fading black mist.

She couldn’t believe it. This thing- no, person, spared her own life. Just what was Yang dealing with here? The sweat rolled down her face as she looked around for the bloodsucking girl who had let her walk free, but nothing came as a clue to where it had gone.

Beyond baffled, Yang picked up her fallen crossbow as rain started to come down, now causing the moonlight to become obscured by clouds. Sighing, she flipped the hood of her cloak up and walked back to the now muddy path. It was certainly going to be a long and windy night.

It began to thunderstorm as the road was no longer identifiable, leaving a stranded and cold Yang. Luck clearly wasn’t on her side tonight, thanks uncle Qrow.

“You look lost” Came a familiar voice, one of honey and sweetness. It belonged to the vampire who had saved Yang’s life earlier.

Quickly pulling out her crossbow once more, the blonde aimed at the black beauty as she put her hands up. “Easy now, I don’t want to hurt you. If I was someone else you wouldn’t be here right now understand? I did you anything but a favor.” 

Yang needed to kill this woman either way, but without the right tools would make it seem like she had a death wish. Giving up and lowering the weapon, she stopped by the nearby tree with solid ground. “Why? Why spare someone who clearly wants you dead” 

With a soft smirk appearing on her lips, Blake approached the dazed and confused blonde, closing the distance and slowly lifting up her chin with her finger. “It’s simple my dear, I don’t hunt humans. I’m a lady, not some barbarian” a giggle escaped those perfect lips as that light English accent began to show. The girl let go of Yang’s chin, turning around before walking away into darkness.

Yang was definitely blushing by now, was it true that she let herself be charmed not only by a woman but by the very species she hunted? Maybe so. But as the mystery woman began walking away she called out. “Wait! What’s..your name”

Blake stopped, humming for a short moment before calling back in that teasingly pleasant voice. “Blake, and you dearie?” 

Yang smiled, even smirking at the light tease in that voice. “It’s Yang, I hope to see you again soon Blake. But how will I find you?” 

It was now Blake’s turn to smirk, only saying two things before disappearing before Yang’s very eyes. “You won’t” what ever did that mean? Blake surely had a home or some sort of family to be with right?

The rain suddenly cleared up as clouds began to disperse, once again allowing the path to be seen clearly. Blake was the only thing running about through Yang’s mind. Everything about her was just so entrancing. 

‘What is wrong with you Yang. You’re not supposed to like your enemies!’ Or was Blake an enemy? Everything was so damn confusing yet so clear. Yang was one to flirt but not be flirted with. How could she even like the person that was going to be slain only days later? If anything the feelings would be forced to dissipate, the money would help Qrow and their family get back on their feet which means Blake must be killed at all costs. Surely she was flirting just to implant feelings into Yang right? What a sly rat, that would never work on her.

As the forest pathed opened up more, the oil lanterns of the city began to appear. A sigh of relief escaped Yang’s lips, it had been a long and fateful night and she absolutely needed time to think out the next move to make the kill easier.

It would be best to report to Qrow her findings in the morning. After all knowing him, he would be drunk and passed out at the tavern. Some unlucky guy he was. The city now appeared in full view, the baroque architecture always made it feel like home to her. After all it was the most advanced architectural style to date ever since the renaissance. 

Eventually passing by her renaissance inspired home, Yang unlocked the door with the key beside the pot, entering the house and immediately turning on the lanterns and lighting the beeswax candles. Sitting down on the chair with a groan, Yang stretched while relieving the long day. She began to drift off and think of that moment when Blake questioned herself if she should bite Yang. Vampires have always been monstrosities of humanity and needed to be slain at first glance. But why did this one seem so different? After all what was so special about her?

The next morning Yang woke up later than usual, clearly showing as the sun had moved slightly more to the right than on other mornings when it shone right through the window. Groaning and removing the blankets, she lazily yawned and shifted out of bed.

“YOU WHAT?!” Qrow yelled and slammed his beer down as all the people in the tavern stopped talking and looked at him. Muttering sorries, he returned to face Yang. “You almost got yourself killed last night and it wouldn’t have been on me because whenever I hunt I BRING my stakes! I’ve half the mind to give that contract to someone who actually gets the job done!”

Yang’s eyes turned red in anger, a family trait of course, passed down by Raven. “Well maybe if you weren’t down here drinking all the time instead of being there for your family then you’d see how hard it actually is to get shit done!” That took Qrow by surprise, it was true after all. The drink had practically taken over his life.

That had to have hit deep for Qrow, after all it was partly true. “I have responsibilities, as do you Yang. You just refuse to act on them.” 

“Yeah? Then what happened to your responsibilities? Or better yet your life?” Yang stood up, not even finishing her shot. “You’re just like Raven..” Without anymore words to be said, the blonde left him there sitting all alone.

Those words stabbed Qrow in the heart. He had never once expected anyone, especially one of his nieces to point that out to him. Maybe she was right, what had his life turned into? With a nod, he put the handheld keg down and said to himself ashamedly. “I’m sorry Yang.”

After the somewhat emotional confrontation, Yang had been at home gathering materials and weapons to head out into the forest again tonight. The whole thing with Blake was just a headache waiting to blow up. “I’m sorry Blake, but this needs to happen..one way or another” she said, unveiling the sharp and murderous stakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, my heart...


	4. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang ventures to find Blake once more. Only this time, shattering their friendship and losing feelings...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Yangst!!

It was quiet..almost too quiet

The air weeped of energy as Yang took the final step to enter the forest, like one of negativity and evil. Like the atmosphere you’d hear about when someone told a standard ghost story. All that she needed to do was keep her head up and move forward no matter what. This Blake girl was driving her insane by now. Every single thought was plagued by that luxurious black hair and gorgeous amber eyes. It was truly a love at first si-no, Yang didn't love her, it was foolish and unwise to even have feelings for such monstrosities. All that needed to get done was this damn contract and the Xiao Long/Rose/Branwen family would finally live a life of riches. But sadly, money can’t buy you love. And that’s what made Yang’s decision to kill or not to kill even harder than before. 

“Dammit Blake, why must you make this so hard!” The bombshell suddenly yelled as she punched the nearby tree. Causing her to recoil and shake the ever living hell out of that hand. “Shit!” A fed up sigh was elicited from Yang as she groaned soon after, clearly angered. However, a certain..visitor of sorts tailed her, stalking in the bushes and not making a single sound. Stupid girl indeed, first rule of being a huntress was to never let your guard down. And Yang broke exactly that, although she didn’t know it yet of course.

It was Blake’s turn to make her own fault now. As she brushed by a bush, Yang immediately turned to her left and readied a single stake. Although not enough to kill, it certainly would deal a great amount of harm. “So. Decided to just stalk me huh? No worries Blakey, I brought something you might like.” Yang wasn’t playing anymore, the feelings had faded and what was left had just been the fighter and brawler she had grown up to be. It was kill or be killed now.

With an audible ‘grrr’ of anger, Blake darted for Yang faster than she ever could, surprised when the blonde merely stepped out of the way and punched her in the back, effectively getting slammed into the tree. How could she do this? Here Blake was thinking that some humans actually could be good but sadly it was all some made up illusion. And that’s what broke her heart the most. “And here I was blindly thinking that you were different. Seems I was wrong then.” Blake got up, fangs clearly showing as glinted by the moonlight shining down. 

It was Yang’s turn for her heart to shatter. She felt bad obviously, but it was all dependent for her family’s future right? “Blake, you know It’s so much more than that. I’m sorry.” Truth be told, she nearly got choked up even saying that. 

As Yang raised the stake up, Blake spoke before she once again charged at her, hell bent on ending this terrible human’s life. “I know”. 

The second before Blake even touched Yang, she disappeared once more. Again leaving the blonde in a fit of rage and allowing her to appear on the tree branch and pounce on the anger filled girl, pinning Yang to the ground. “To think that I even gave you my name? Why did I even let you get away if all you do is come back to try and kill me again?!” 

Yang was profoundly weak in this moment, the stake got knocked out of her hand as it lay just out of arm's reach. Sadly the crossbow was still on her back, rendering it impossible to use at the current time. No matter what Blake said, it was her number one priority to even reach it. 

Moving her hands to slam both of Yang’s arms down, in which she let out a grunt of pain. Blake opened her mouth to reveal the pearly white and sharp fangs. The blonde struggled to even move as she got even closer to her neck. As Blake got closer, the more Yang struggled to get her off. “DON’T DO IT! PLEASE!” The girl begged and did everything possible but it seemed it was already over. 

Flaps of a bird could be heard throughout the forest as the Corvus form of Qrow Branwen raced to find Yang. As soon as he heard that sentence be yelled, tears flowed down his birdlike eyes. Flying and navigating as fast as he could, He prayed to the girl’s dead mother, Summer, that everything would be okay and he wouldn’t be too late. 

When Qrow found himself looking at the vampire about to bite Yang, he practically launched himself at Blake, changing back immediately right before impact and making her fly back a couple of feet before crashing into the ground.

“Uncle Qrow?!” Yang said in disbelief, never thinking that she would ever see him on the field again. Perhaps those words gave Qrow a reality check in which he finally saw how much of life was being wasted just drinking. 

As Blake got up from the impact, she pulled out her short sword named Gambol Shroud. The second Blake saw two people instead of one, she sheathed it and glared angrily. Instead shadowing into dark particles of unknown matter, presumably teleporting to her temporary home.

“Are you getting up or should I just leave you here?” Qrow replied to Yang with his signature smirk, helping her up by lending a hand. “You know, I may be rusty, but I can still kick your butt...and Ru-“

Yang cut her uncle off with an overdue hug. While not necessarily needed, oh screw it, it was definitely needed. “Thank you, thank you so much.” She definitely got choked up there, even allowing a lone tear to fall down her cheek. 

With a soft smile, the bad luck charm of course returned the hug. Even if it was just for a couple of seconds, it felt like a lifetime. “No. Thank you firecracker. I’m glad you got me to come to my senses. It was about time I stopped moping and just moved on already.” 

When Yang let go of the hug, everything seemed to come back as she let Blake get away the second time. But boy did Qrow have some news for her.

“Listen uh, Yang.” Qrow cleared his throat as he got serious again. “That Adam guy? Well, he apparently got too impatient and cancelled the contract. Which means you almost just got bitten for nothing. I’m sorry it had to come out that way, but he sent me a letter to cancel it along with 5,000 lien for our..ahem, efforts” 

Yang seemed absolutely lost in thought. She let the thought of money get in the way of her feelings. And in turn, it ruined her short ‘friendship’ with Blake. Again what a stupid and foolish girl she was. But that was the decision, and the consequences have been given out. Yang may never see Blake again in her lifetime, and that is what ruined her. “Oh..well in that case we should uh, head back to the city then..mission accomplished.” 

Qrow noticed something was up, and immediately stopped her. “Listen if this is about me then I’m-“ 

“It’s not about you. And I’d rather not talk about it.” Yang cut him off, saying it rather bluntly. Then folding her arms and walking along the dirt path. 

The walk back was quiet. Yang was too busy blaming herself for this whole ordeal and Qrow was blaming himself for almost causing his niece to get bitten and turned.

After they got back to the city, the niece and uncle bid their farewells and each returned to their respective houses. That entire night Yang couldn’t stop thinking of Blake. Her eyes, fangs, hair, and that voice..she was completely head over heels for someone she’d probably never meet again.

And letting her go was the biggest mistake Yang had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hurt me please.


	5. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang deals with Blake leaving her. However, there’s a certain side that wants to track the girl down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 5! Sorry for being a day late. Was burnt out from everything. Anyways, enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to be this way

Maybe it was? Maybe it wasn’t? Everything was confusing at this point. Day after day Yang kept heading to the forest, calling out Blake’s name repeatedly, but nothing answered. What was most heartbreaking was the look on her face when Yang began to hide her feelings and go for the glory and kill. It was almost like she’d been betrayed. Blake was right, all humans were horrible in some way. She gave up searching for the black haired beauty two weeks later, accepting that everything between them was gone forever. Yang had one chance, and yet she still screwed up tremendously. “Oh Blake..what have I done to you?” This was the most apathetic the poor girl had ever been since she found out that Raven had abandoned her along with everything that one particular day.

Blake sobbed in the cottage, the one she actually owned before Adam offered her to move in with him. Yang had been on her mind ever since that night and she couldn’t be bothered to even go outside anymore. All that was there an outer shell of the person she was before. On the inside was a broken woman who had learned the horrendous truth about humanity, such monsters deserve no mercy. Blake hated the fact she was so blind that night when Adam lured, bit, and turned her. Ever since then it seemed the entire human race looked down on her as if she was just a waste of oxygen. And sadly, Yang proved that theory. 

But maybe Yang was right. That this was what she made a living on. That maybe, just maybe, the girl really meant that it was nothing personal and that it was just a job. That certainly wouldn’t be true, or would it? But most importantly, why was that treacherous blonde still on her mind? Blake should hate her for what she’s done, and Yang should hate her for just leaving like that. Those were the actions of a coward, and she never deserves to be forgiven for that.

Blake still lingered in Yang’s mind. At one point she even broke down in the bedroom sobbing at if things had gone better. Qrow respected her boundaries before asking if she’d be interested in more contracts. Surprisingly, Yang refused, simply stating that her personal life came before risking her own. Fully supportive, her uncle agreed as the city now had more hunters. He told Yang that Ruby would be coming to visit soon, and that she’d come with somebody, not specifying who. It was great to hear from her sister, the last time the two talked was when Ruby left for her own huntress work down in Mistral after all. 

Firstly, Yang needed to know what she would do next. She could track down her mother finally? Maybe talk to her father and travel to Patch? Or go find Blake. It seemed like a stupid choice, but being even a step closer to finding Blake again would help her sleep at night. Luckily, she knew the area where the fanged beauty could possibly live in, which was definitely a start. 

Preparing food rations, a map, and water in a sash along with her famed signature crossbow strapped behind her back, Yang exited the house as soon as nightfall began. She saw the nearby houses closing the blinds and locking the doors shut, most likely in fear of the vampires at night. “They’re not that bad..sheesh.” She snickered, making a side comment. 

The forest entrance came into view, along with a shudder being sent down her back. Something definitely was odd tonight. Paying no attention to it, Yang took the first step, the weight of the air practically pushing down on her lungs. Unluckily enough, she happened to trip on a twig about 50 meters in, which drew blood. “Shit. Need to be more careful..”

Blake turned around from her recent kill, a deer, in an alarmed state, that smell that she had first identified weeks ago was finally back. And it called to her somehow, like a signal in the dark. Immediately rushing to transform, she went as fast as she could before it was lost again.

Yang had poured small amounts of water on the small wound before shaking it off and continuing her trek. The map was no longer useful as she approached the certain area where Blake was last seen.

Blake closed in on the scent, before hearing the sound of paper being folded and put away. A traveler? This would be fun. Perching on a tree, she could make out that this traveler was- Yang?! She was her soulmate? Sadly, the blood mixed with water trickling down her leg was proof that she was. Blake was in disbelief, no words were echoing in her head, only colors and a warm feeling of embrace. Was this possibly her future? It couldn’t be, Yang knew better than to fall in love with a woman and let alone one of the monsters of humanity. 

Something inside of Yang broke its way through the surface. It was the same thing that had tried to break free every time she was near..Blake. Of course, the legend of soulmates. Everything seemed so clear now, but she couldn’t possibly be Blake’s soulmate. After all, how could a female vampire fall in love with a female human. It was simply rare for two female humans to be soulmates anyway.

As Blake flew from branch to branch as silently as possible, the feeling of warmth and affection intensified, causing her heart to beat faster. She couldn’t keep this up for long however, maybe Yang actually saw something genuine in her.

Yang could sense something build up in her, a void, but that void was filled with something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Calm. She stopped, looking to the trees and it’s individual branches as the feeling intensified and practically guided her eyes to each branch until spotting that bright red eyed bad. Everything suddenly clicked then. “Blake, is that...you?”

Blake’s heart skipped a beat as Yang gazed and said her name. She quickly shook it off however, remembering to keep up the angry facade. Finally swooping down, she transformed in time to pin Yang on the ground as if this hasn’t been done before already. Tears streamed down her face as amber eyes locked with ones of lilac. “What are you doing to me Yang?!” 

Yang on one hand would be so happy she could cry, and the other would be in fear from what happened last time. “Well, it’s good to see you too then?” 

“Good to see me? After all that I’ve done? You still think it’s good to see me? You make me go insane Yang! Every day I think about you and if I had just never made your life even more miserable! You’re stupid for coming out here and I..I could just!” Blake paused, remembering to breathe and even looking away to hide a small tint of red from appearing on her face. 

“Makes you want to what? Yang questioned as Blake got closer to her face. Expecting a kiss, she moved up and closed her eyes. But a kiss this early made it seem suspicious. 

And what she got was way different than a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! (Not really) 
> 
> Please don’t kill me


	6. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has been bitten by Blake and is (kidnapped) brought back to her cottage.
> 
> Meanwhile, a certain somebody catches the scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Blake go *nom*

It was excruciating.

Blake sank her fangs into Yang’s neck with ease as she yelled out in pure agony and distress. Sadly no one was even near to help as her screams echoed throughout the forest. The helpless girl felt the blood begin to drain as Blake smirked, the plan had gone smoothly after careful planning. Act innocent and go for the bite. She almost felt bad for the girl, it was Yang’s fault she let her guard down and allowed Blake to go in for the bite.

As Yang squirmed around, she got more and more weak with each movement until going limp. The only thing she could recall was a final whisper for help, even then no one heard her cries. 

Now unconscious from blood loss, Blake was worried she accidentally had more than enough and may have killed her soulmate. Adrenaline now pumping, she placed a hand on Yang’s neck. Thankfully, a pulse was there but it was definitely weak. Now the big question was how to get this girl back to the cottage. 

The only logical idea was to drag Yang five miles to the spacious cottage. Although it was grueling, it was one hundred percent worth it. And Yang would forgive her for this right?

“You. Are. So. Damn. Heavy!” Blake grunted as the blonde’s shirt began to lift up and reveal a complete set of abs. A red tint began to dust her face once she immediately looked away. What a woman…

Once the grueling journey home was completed, Blake opened the wooden door and made haste to the bedroom. With a final groan, she finally set Yang onto the bed and even went so far as to place the covers over her before heading to her own. 

A new dawn approached and with it sent the vampires back into hiding. The sun however, managed to slip through a small hole in the curtains and scalded Yang’s now paler skin. 

She hummed in discomfort as the sunlight still managed to burn her. “Shit!” Yang immediately woke up to move out of the bed and fall off of it. She looked at her arm in shock, noticing the lighter skin than usual. There was a soreness on her neck which felt tender. 

Blake was there within a few seconds, looking at an injured Yang on the floor. “Yang! Are you okay? What happened to yo-“ she was cut off

“What did you do to me!?” Yang moved away from Blake in pure terror, beginning to hyperventilate and yell in pain. 

“I..I had to turn you. I don’t know how to say this but, you’re my soulmate. You felt it and I felt it.” Blake made her way towards the curtain, sighing as she covered it by hanging the blanket up. Afterwards, she approached Yang, sitting down next to her and looking at the severely burned arm.

“Blake..I know we’re ‘connected’, but why did you do this to me?” She questioned, still uneasy as the burn wound started to..heal?

With a sigh, Blake looked away. “Since we’re..bound together by fate, I did this to grow closer in a way. Although a stupid reason, there’s just something about you that I can’t forget no matter how hard I try. I’m sorry.”

Yang looked in awe as the scald fully healed as if it were nothing but a mere flesh wound. Maybe these newfound abilities were both a curse and a blessing. Although it permanently changed her, it was better to at least try to accept everything that happened. 

“Alright..I can’t believe I’m even saying this but I have that same feeling too. I have no idea what it is but with you, I could try to..find out what that feeling means. So in a way, I suppose I can trust you.” Yang placed a hand on top of Blake’s as she leaned back on the side of the bed.

Blake jumped and turned to look at a hand on top of hers. She burned up as Yang gave a soft look directly at the flushed vampire. “I- I can say the same.” With enough courage, Blake leaned against Yang’s shoulder, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Yang felt the blood rushing to her face as she did the exact same. “Yknow, stuff like this makes it seem like we’re together.” 

“It does..who knows, we’re soulmates after all.” Blake giggled before smiling. All signs of hesitation fading away.

“Hey Blake? What do you do for the day anyways since you’re all cooped up here until nightfall?” The newly turned vampire questioned, after all it was a question that needed genuine answers since the sun was their worst enemy. 

With a giggle, Blake only replied with one word. “Sleep.” As silly as it sounded, vampires were indeed nocturnal. And like humans, they needed their sleep as well.

“Wow...that’s boring.” Yang for once actually felt bad for their kind. Sitting inside of a cave or cottage all day just waiting for the sun to set. It truly was a bore.

“Out here it’s kill or be killed sadly. Some vampires turn on other vampires. And there’s no doubt someone out there has your scent. I could even sense it from tens of miles away..I-I’ll protect you I promise” A worried Blake warned, Adam for god’s sake could be chasing down Yang as they speak.

“No.” Yang spoke in a much softer tone. “We’re protecting each other, isn’t that right?” 

With a nod, Blake began to fall asleep on the taller girl’s shoulder. “That’s right” 

The two fell asleep moments later as the sun began to signal the afternoon once more. Unfortunately, someone had already caught Yang’s scent. That flowerlike smell was indescribable and most likely a soulmate trait. Although it was rare, that specific trait did exist in Remnant. Meanwhile, Adam Taurus was preparing his plan to find and take what was rightfully his. “Oh Blake my love..you are in lots and lots of trouble when I find you.” he said as a smirk appeared.

“I’m going to take back what is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kill me


	7. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night grows near as Adam plans for something way worse.

Night came quickly.

Blake opened the cottage door and took two steps forward, admiring the stars. It became her new hobby, astronomy it was called. The way the stars could form an image, called constellations, was almost mesmerizing to her.

“Where are you going?” A voice called out from behind, which made the black haired beauty jump out of surprise and turn around.

Blake sighed when the outline of Yang appeared right before her. “You scared me, I’m not one to regularly be jumped like that...you’re good at stealth.” What was meant to be a compliment turned out to be a flirt to Yang.

“W-well thank you! You too Blake!” The literal ray of sunshine rubbed her neck, a soft shade of red dusting along that perfect face. 

‘Cute.’ Blake smiled, turning back to face the outside with a sigh. “He could still be out there, and without a doubt could be looking for us”

“Blake...you keep talking about ‘him’, who is he?” 

The room went silent as Blake closed the door with a shaky sigh. “No one you should worry about...he’s a manipulator and gets into people’s heads, that’s all you need to know.” She said coldly, almost refusing to dig up the past.

“Sure, because going silent for a while and shaking like that totally means we shouldn’t worry about him. Blake, I know a lie when I see one, it’s up to you to talk about it...but always know I’m here for you alright?” Yang patted Blake on the shoulder, smiling.

“If you really want to know the story about him, his name is Adam Taurus, one of the most infamous vampires to exist...and also my past lover. You can see I don’t like to talk about it, because he wasn’t exactly the greatest person to know.” Blake spoke calmly, yet her heart was pounding with fear. 

“Well, I’m glad you had the courage to leave that bastard. While I don’t exactly share the same experience, I’m always willing to talk. So in a way, thank you Blake.” Yang leaned in to give the raven haired girl a friendly hug, perhaps in a way more than friendly.

“Y-yeah...thank you Yang, I have exactly had a person to talk to in- well a long time needless to say.” Blake appreciated the hug, even sinking into the warm embrace. It was almost as if a completely different feeling had overtaken her. The sense of-

“Uh, Blakey? You’re kind of hugging me too tight there-“ Yang barely breathed out while gasping for air

“Shit!” Blake let go from the hug and came back to reality. “Are you okay? Did I hurt...you-?” 

The two were staring at each other as Yang brought a hand up to caress Blake’s cheek only moments later. A light giggle erupted from the ray of sunshine. “You’re okay, don’t worry.”

Blake’s face definitely lit up with a bright shade of red, staring at nothing but those perfect lilac eyes. Everything about Yang just...ensnared her.

“Right...also, ‘Blakey?’ If you were someone else then I would’ve killed you y’know.” There was that Blake that Yang had grown to know again. The snarky side comments and sighs of annoyance always made her smile.

“Glad I’m not anyone else then. That must mean I’m special.” Yang flipped her hair back in a joking way as she watched Blake try not to laugh, ultimately failing. “Admit it, you like me!”

“Alright alright! I like you! Now can I go out before someone attracts every living creature in the forest?!” Blake smiled shortly afterward, reopening the door as Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Be safe okay? Who am I kidding you’re probably the strongest person I know. And that’s a big honor! Just...make sure to come back before sunrise? Ugh, why am I like this tonight? Listen, just safe out there-“

Yang was interrupted by a hug from the slightly shorter girl. “I will. Thank you Yang”

“The pleasure is all mine...now go, don’t want all of the forest on our doorstep.” The blondie waited until Blake pulled away and left the cottage. In truth, she should be the one hunting. But something felt...off about tonight, it seemed more grim than ever. Perhaps Yang was just worried is all.

But perhaps she was wrong too.

Nothing seemed right at all. And to be fair, it was incredibly boring. About an hour later, Yang decided that it was enough and she desperately needed some action. However it would be hard to find Blake since the forest was like a maze. 

This was what Adam had planned since the beginning. For Blake to be alone and with no one to protect her. Unfortunately, he had already found the girls thanks to the amount of noise they caused earlier. 

As he was sharpening wilt and blush, his prized weapons, a thought came into mind. Instead of going for Blake, why not take away everything she loves. And he knew exactly what- no, who to take away first. 

But wait, that would seem too forward, how about that city Yang was always visiting? Well, that wouldn’t be happening anymore. That would be the perfect bait to lure out both of them at the same time! With an almost maniacal chuckle, he finished sharpening the blade and sheath. Pondering, Adam would most likely set the city ablaze figuring he was among the most feared vampires in all of history. 

Everything seemed so clear now. All he needed to do was execute the attack. Surely his followers were loyal enough to risk their lives and follow through with the plan. “It never had to be this way darling...if you had only listened.”

Blake knew something was wrong as well, thankfully she had planned out the entire thing. Although having Yang as a bait for whatever was following them seemed cruel, they would be there for each other.

After all, it was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, bees soon


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam leads an assault on Patch city as Yang and Blake spend the day alone only to defend Patch a night after.

Home

the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household. This was the definition of Patch. Yang would remember waking up each morning to a raven perched upon the branch behind the glass window. She would remember Ruby, her little sister, waking up their father every morning for breakfast. The smell of leaf litter and acorns would fill the air each morning as the marine layer passed. Those beautiful sunsets she used to watch every evening. That was what home truly meant to her.

It lay burning to a crisp. Adam had sent his coven to the suburban city of Patch the night later, the White Fang. Any and all local huntsmen fell to the assault as the civilians fled their homes. All hope was lost. 

——The Night Earlier——

“Sooooo, how was hunting?” Yang said, already at the small kitchen as Blake groaned walking in with a fresh deer. “It was...pretty rough!” She replied, panting and growing tired. Putting down the utensils, the blonde peeked out and rolled up her sleeves. “Here, I’ll help with that.” Yang took the deer off of Blake’s shoulders and carried it with ease and then laid the lifeless animal on the table. 

“There’s that! I’ll make a few cuts on it in a couple minutes and stick it in the pot!” She wiped her hands on a nearby towel, trying to get rid of as much blood as possible before getting the knife out to make precise incisions. 

“Thank you...I didn’t know how long I could hold onto that thing anymore. And you never told me you had strong arms” Blake said, softly giggling and soon looking again at those well built arms. 

“Pshhh you just found out? I’ve had these babies forever.” Yang smiled while kissing each arm, almost trying to show off. 

“You know. I have a thing for strong ladies...But you didn’t hear that from me.” Blake remarked, almost trying to get a rush out of the other girl.

With a crimson hue spreading onto her face, Yang chuckled and winked. “Well lucky you it seems. I believe I fit the criteria?”

Rolling her eyes, Blake looked away while processing what the sunny dragon meant by that. Surely it wasn’t a flirt right? I suppose time will tell

“Shit! The meat! Uh, I’ll be a few!” Yang panicked as she ran back to the kitchen while praying it wasn’t burnt. 

“And you said you could cook.” Blake opened her mouth for another remark, but Yang peeked out from the kitchen while glaring at her. She tried her best to act like nothing was said. “...Dork”

—-Present—-

“Yang! Yang! Get up!” Blake shook the poor girl frantically trying to wake her up. She had been outside for a few hours before noticing ashes starting to rain down.

“Blake? You’re back early...it’s- what’s that smell?” The tired blonde replied, smelling a scent similar to...smoke.

“Someone set fire to Patch! We need to save as many people as we can!” Blake said, tears welling up in her face. It was that traumatic?

Yang hitched a breath and immediately jumped out of the bed and ran outside, where the sky was bright orange and ashes came down like rain. “No…”

She didn’t care about what happened to her body. As long as uncle Qrow and the nearby residents were okay, that only mattered. 

“Wait!” Blake stopped Yang by grabbing her arm. 

“Blake! Let! Go!” She tried to pull her arm away, only to give up and face the crying girl. 

Blake looked up and placed her lips on Yang’s. The two were in sync as something inside of them signaled their love was genuine. Needless to say, Yang was star struck. As Blake pulled back, she nodded. “That’s for good luck-“ 

She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Yang kissed her. This time with more love and passion. As she pulled back, Blake’s tears ceased. “Then that was for good luck too”

As the two finally left each other’s company, they both transformed and flew to the source of the fire.

Adam had recently stepped into Patch to determine the outcome of his assault. What he didn’t know was Qrow Branwen’s sneak attack from the clocktower. 

As he recoiled and hit the wall of a burning storefront, Adam jumped out of the way just in time before it fell. Getting up to view his attacker, he unsheathes a sharpened katana named wilt and blush. “And who might you be?”

Qrow grunted and revealed his own blade, ready for battle. “I’m the guy about to send you back to where you came from.” He was always this cocky about himself. After all, no one in the city could best Qrow in battle.

“That’ll change quickly” The blindfolded man spoke before charging at Qrow head on.

Yang flew besides Blake as they approached the burning city. It was engulfed enough that most people wouldn’t have made it out alive. 

As the two touched down and returned to physical forms, they both heard the clashing of swords. Most likely a huntsmen and...him.

With a nod, they split up and moved to different parts of the city. Blake tried to find as many people as possible and get them to safety as Yang tried to step into the fight and hopefully finish off Adam herself. 

The man ruined her home. He struck directly where Yang would feel it. And the plan worked so easily. 

As she approached the area, it turned out the huntsman that was fighting Adam was actually her uncle, Qrow. 

Yang stopped and took out her crossbow, missing a cheap shot on the ruthless bastard. 

The pair stopped and looked up quickly to see the blonde bombshell herself. 

“Well would you look who showed up. Like what I’ve done with the place?” Adam chuckled as he noticed Qrow still gazing at his niece who was surprisingly showing up after no trace. And that would be his downfall. 

“Yang? What are you- Agh!” Qrow’s distraction caused him a stab to the abdomen.

Yang felt a spark, a spark like no other that rushed all the way down to her core. One that shook the very soul, and Blake could feel the intense emotion too. With a yell full of rage and pure hatred, she blasted towards Adam as he stood with a cocky smirk.

And that would be her near fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please kill me.


End file.
